


Shepherd to The Stars

by Driftingrosalie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftingrosalie/pseuds/Driftingrosalie
Summary: 有【5.3剧透】，酌情观看，全篇捏造，不服爬。没有其他CP暗示，没有其他CP暗示，没有其他CP暗示。吃代餐的爬。是【古代人奥尔什方/古代光】
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	Shepherd to The Stars

是在很久以前，更久以前。我们最古跑腿十四席在这颗备受怜爱与诅咒的星球上到处旅行时候的故事。

与所有亚马乌罗提的好市民一样，他也是十四人委员会的忠实爱戴者。有人更喜欢拉哈布雷亚主席，因为他的严谨负责，还有精妙绝伦的创造理论。有人向往去米特隆教授的学院里深造，那美丽的植物园和多姿多彩的水生造物实在让大家神往。当然，爱梅特赛尔克席位被选出来的那天市民们都在欢呼，哈迪斯确实是不二的人选。他在魔法的造诣上简直无可匹敌。十四人委员会，是所有人的骄傲。

他所仰慕的，是某位大家都不会提起——或者是心照不宣意味不提的人。也有市民不明白为何那个人会有一席之地，可既然是十四人委员会选出来的，就必然有他们的理由。更何况那位还是创造管理局局长与爱梅特赛尔克之席的好友，尽管这个第十四人很少会回到这座城市。据说，他的责任是在这颗星球上旅行和造访，将问题和发现带回来供大家解决或者学习。可这位似乎是更偏好自己就把事情处理掉，然后前往下一个目的地。于是，人们便对十四席印象寡淡。

十四席回到亚马乌罗提确切的日子没人知道，他只能隔三差五找时间在各个机构打听。久而久之连希斯拉德都听说了他的好朋友有个小迷弟，这非常有趣，因为一般市民更痴迷于创造和理论本身，不是去切实地游历与发掘。当希斯拉德把这件事作为茶余饭后的闲谈告知哈迪斯后，得到的只是轻哼，对方表示那个家伙的性格不招小孩子喜欢才怪，但凡十四席要是每次在亚马乌罗提停留的时间更久一些，到处都会是崇拜他的市民了。管理局局长只是笑呵呵地说，哈迪斯你不也很讨小孩子喜欢吗？

他的心之所系，有着耀眼的灵魂光芒，就像太阳一样温暖，没人可以拒绝。不过他只是一个普通的市民，并不具备可以看到人灵魂颜色的能力。他只是…被对方所吸引。每次在少数时间里有人谈论起十四席，他都会立马加入，大声夸赞。连在辩论馆的时候，一旦有和十四席相关的话题，他都会滔滔不绝。

那个人去过这颗星球的什么地方，解决了什么问题，发明的术式，他都能倒背如流。跟他去辩论馆的朋友时常被说得满头大汗。要是用平时学习的课程来比喻的话，十四席这门课也太冷门了，并且召唤术式什么的，普遍被认为不算意义重大和实用的创造。尽管这种新意和价值是无法否认的。

“第十四座真是太棒了！”每次辩到情绪高昂之时，他总会脱口而出。

“我一来到辩论馆就听见有人夸我！希斯拉德，你听见了吗！”

他错愕地回过头去，那炙热的光让他的灵魂沐浴在温暖与爱意中。像是引领群星的太阳。

“呵呵，都说了这里有你的追随者了。”

跟在十四席身后的是看起来非常高兴的创造管理局局长，紧接着是不怎么高兴的爱梅特赛尔克席位，还有不高兴的拉哈布雷亚议长。

第一次见到好几位十四人委员会同时出现，这让他和自己的伙伴都哑然了，更何况自己那过于热情的夸赞还被本尊听到。要不是有面具遮着，他此刻简直想找个地缝钻进去。可他不觉得自己说错了什么，他甚至想造出一个可以扩音的小冰海天使然后跟着十四席去旅行，天天不间断地夸对方。

“哎呀…这孩子真是喜欢你的不得了。”希斯拉德坏心眼地用肘端轻轻捅了一下十四席。“他的以太流和灵魂都因为看见你躁动不安。不过这颜色也是蓝得清澈，看起来像天空一样。”

“真的吗？”十四席的声调听起来似乎很雀跃，这是因为他的话而高兴么？

那个人朝他走过来，他呆愣在原地。自己是不是应该说些什么，对，那些滔滔不绝的赞美之词，那些表达自己炙热心情的话语。此刻都像蝴蝶一样被掐死在胸腔里。

比他高一头的人稍稍弯下腰，看着他这个笨拙的，热情的，此刻无比情怯的学生。

“等我有时间，把我的旅途见闻的一切都告诉你好不好？”

“真的吗？”他动了动干涩的喉咙，声线甚至有些不可置信地颤抖“那我可以和您一起去旅行——我不会添麻烦的，我真的很想去亚马乌罗提以外的地方游历。我不会添麻烦的，我会，我会保护您。”

一口气全说出来了，现在他开始后悔。他甚至没从创造学院毕业，这些话听上去简直是痴人说梦。当然，在这里，大家都有表达自己的自由。十四席向来不是严苛又不近人情的类型。不过就在他自己看来，此刻的话着实轻率。

本来在和拉哈布雷亚议长低声探讨些什么的哈迪斯听着这话一愣，转头看向这边，连希斯拉德都吓了一跳的样子。他的伙伴在身后简直要紧张死了，悄悄不停地拉他的长袍的一角，似乎要他适可而止些。

十四席轻笑了起来，握住他的手，像是在对待一片轻飘飘的羽毛那样小心又郑重。

“当然啦，等你再长大一点。不管怎么说，一个人旅行是有些孤独的。可惜其他席位都有工作在这里，大家也不舍得离开亚马乌罗提这座美丽的城市…总之，到时候你愿意和我一起，我很欢迎。”

唯有这个面对他提出的幼稚请求的人只是点点头，轻松地就答应了他。

而在这个城市里大家都如此诚实美好，没有人会欺骗。

“阿泽姆。”站在最后面的议长轻咳了一声，似乎在提醒十四席今日回来需要做的正事。所以从长久旅途奔波返回来的人才惊醒，一边说着不好意思打扰你们辩论了，一边急匆匆地奔向拉哈布雷亚，几个人一同往外走去。跟在最后的希斯拉德回过头来，笑着对他做了个口型：干得好。

“看起来是局长把他带到这里来的呢。”回过神来的伙伴像是松了一口气。谁都知道十四人委员会里拉哈布雷亚议长稍微有些不好接近，这可是一次性三位大人出现在这里啊，不知道的还以为世界末日要来了。

他没有说话，只是望着那个人的背影，直到辩论馆的大门重重地关上。

他的手上还残留着太阳的余温。

第十四座，其名为阿泽姆，是连接群星之人。他想，是否自己也能成为被他连接指引的群星。

他还想，如果自己也能像爱梅特赛尔克之席，像创造管理局局长那样，和他成为好友。可以第一个迎接他回来，可以和他谈天共事。

是多么奢侈的愿望啊。

亚马乌罗提的市民对第十四座印象寡淡。尽管此刻各地已经流传着关于这位席座的传闻，可对于这座世界中心之城的人来说，恐怕了解和惦记的只有十四席的两位好友，还有一个默默无闻的年轻学生。

直到末日来临之际，十四人委员会宣布了阿泽姆之位的空缺。当然，这是所有的事情里最不起眼的一件，没有人大惊小怪。毕竟当天空终日昏暗，陨石坠落，怪物肆虐的时间里，所有人只能寄希望于剩下的席位能够做出拯救大家的决策。创造管理局也是非常忙碌，希斯拉德不断和其他工作人员审核着热心市民们送来的点子和理论，企图找到任何可能挽救星球的思绪。倒是平时热闹的辩论馆，此刻冷冷清清。

“哎呀，你怎么一个人？”

他从椅子上抬起头来，看着创造管理局局长走到他的右边坐下。

“这是…十四席的创造理念。”希斯拉德看着他手里闪着微弱光辉的水晶，若有所思。这个孩子之前就会经常过来借阅，还会看看有没有更新过的知识。

“他不是背叛者。对不对？”沉默的学生半晌没有说话，过了好久才憋出这么一句，恳求又坚定地望着希斯拉德。随后重复了自己的结论“他不会背叛我们，他不会背叛这个星球。他只是…在奔波于更好的方法。”

“十四席，爱着这个星球。也许比任何人都…”他的声音越来越小，握紧了手里的水晶，光芒从他的指缝里溢出来。“那些记录下来的旅途，带着洋溢的热情和对未知的渴求，每次解决问题和帮助新生的一切都充满了力量和爱。哪怕可以感觉到他的劳累跟疲惫，他也从不停下脚步。他走过的地方像是把光明带去照耀无尽的黑暗，像是太阳，是光…那是一个无比热爱这个世界的人才做得到的。否则，谁不想一直留在亚马乌罗提呢？”

“十四人委员会…一定是误会了什么，十四席…阿泽姆，不会是背叛者。”

那是他第一次直呼席座的名讳。

彼时他已经刚好从创造学院毕业，拿了个非常一般的成绩。拉哈布雷亚的严厉确实是名不虚传，他不在乎，他心心念念地每天在马克连萨斯广场和国会议事堂这段路上漫步(注1），期待着那个人从旅途归来。可最后等到的只是灾厄，和那个人被开除席位的消息。

希斯拉德温柔地看着这个迷茫的后辈，只是用很轻很轻的声音开口。

“是的。他不是背叛者。我相信我的老朋友，虽然他总是那么出其不意……但我相信，他一定是为了追求更好的解决方法。他是如此热爱生命，不同意献祭同胞的方式简直太正常不过了。”

“十四人委员会也是普通人，大家都没预料和面对这样的情况，只能尽可能去想出对策。想出一个解决之道，光是这点已经让他们焦头烂额，实在是无法再考虑合理性和代价了。”

“但，我的朋友一定没有背叛我们，你永远可以相信太阳不会离开他爱着的星星。”

从远处传来野兽咆哮的怒吼，在清脆的响指后停止了暴动。他转过头去，看着匆匆进来的爱梅特赛尔克之席。

“希斯拉德，你怎么在这里？我现在有些事需要你帮忙…嗯，对，就是我之前提到的给那个人做的东西。时间不多了。”

创造管理局局长站起来，朝他抱歉地笑了笑，就跟着爱梅特赛尔克向门那边走去。他本想开口问有没有什么需要自己帮忙的，可他想到他只是一个普通市民。要说他创造了什么，不过是之前那些没有翅膀的天马，还长了角。虽然拉哈布雷亚教授没有直说这是残次品，还是看在那纯净无杂质的白色毛发面子上给了他及格。

他第一次深刻地感受到自己的无力和弱小，除了等待十四席的归来，无法做任何有用之事。而现在他意识到一个残酷的事实，说不定他没办法活着等着十四席归来。连爱梅特赛尔克之席都说了时间不多，那可能他们的日子真的所剩无几。

最终他见到了那个人的归来，不过是倒在自己面前，倒在血泊中。在亚马乌罗提终于沦陷在灾厄和火海里的最后一天，他以为自己要死在灾难巨兽的利爪下，像所有被残害的同胞一样。他们丰富的创造理念和强大的魔法最后凝聚出了恐惧的怪物，所到之处无人能逃。当他们的太阳带着救援赶回来之时，所有的星星都陨落了。

太阳终究会熄灭，但不该是这样熄灭。

他只是一个默默无闻的市民，太阳不该为了他熄灭。治疗的魔法并不起作用，野兽的利爪穿透十四席的身体，尽管在其他伙伴的攻击下灾厄巨兽也倒下了，终归是太晚。他慌乱地丢下魔法化作的剑和盾牌，握住那个人的手。

温度在消失。

温度在消失。他滚烫的眼泪无法带回太阳本该有的温暖。

“抱歉啊，最后没能带你和我一起旅行。”

他摇摇头，生怕一张嘴就会变成止不住的哭嚎。

“星星不该露出这样的表情，希斯拉德说我喜欢傻笑…我的追随者也该是喜欢笑的人。这样才是最棒的。”

他当然会笑，他的伙伴说他每次提起十四席，都会止不住地笑，发自内心的热情和爱意。可现在他实在无法笑出来，哪怕抱着自己最在意的人。

温度在消失。

“我的朋友，真奇怪，我们离得如此之近，我却快要感受不到你了。”（注2） 

“我的星星…都会去向何方…”

我也是你的朋友吗，我也是你的星星吗？如果可以，我不想留在亚马乌罗提，我希望成为你旅途中遇见的普通人，向你请求帮助，向你伸出援手。我想挡在你前面，我想成为你惦记的好友，下次，下次——

下次换我挡在你前面。

还是你笑起来好看啊，还是你笑起来最棒了。

我们会一起去旅行的。

我渴望也成为你旅途的一部分，你的星星。

所以不要、不要离开我——

没有说出口的话语，那个人再也无法听到。

太阳熄灭了。

“你好，冒险者，欢迎来到巨龙首。”

比他高一头的精灵稍稍弯下腰，看着这个傻乎乎的，充满生命力，灵魂无比耀眼的战士。

穷其一生四处奔波，连接了地上的繁星的亲爱之人。命运会因你而聚集，即使如今天地两隔，心意不相通。

Our journey will never end.

-Fin-

注1:5.3艾里迪布斯在黑风海的单人战役中，奥尔什方出现的地方。  
注2：是德语版奥尔什方最后教皇厅倒下在光之战士怀里的时候说的话。


End file.
